


Я тебя...

by stranger_thingsFB



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger_thingsFB/pseuds/stranger_thingsFB
Summary: Если подумать, Стив Харрингтон мог обойтись в своей жизни без многих вещей
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 8





	Я тебя...

**Author's Note:**

> все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними, написано в рамках командного ф-моба на фразу: «Я тебя хочу»  
>  **Размещение:** только после деанона

Если подумать Стив Харрингтон мог обойтись в своей жизни без многих вещей. Например, без знаний об изнанке, теневых монстрах, демогоргонах и прочих ее обитателях, или без драк с Джонатаном Байерсом, понимания, что у них с Нэнси нет будущего и, конечно, без присутствия Билли, мать его, Харгроува в своей жизни. Более того, за исполнением последнего желания Стив с легкостью пожертвует всеми остальными.

Просто потому, что их отношения с Билли не заладились с самого первого дня. Да и отношениями это назвать было сложно. Скорее – наезды, которые каждый раз начинались с одной и той же фразы.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — говорит Билли, задевая его плечом на стоянке, когда идет к своей машине. Это звучит настолько откровенно, что у Стива даже сомнения не возникло в его словах. Ну, «ненавидит» и «ненавидит». Мало ли причин для ненависти?

Не сошлись во мнениях, поссорились, да просто не понравились друг другу. Правда, у Билли слова редко расходятся с делом, и после этого самого «ненавижу» Стиву ожидаемо прилетело в торец. В общем, как и в случае с Джонатаном он не смог не ответить, и они сцепились на глазах у всех. Даже пришлось вызывать полицию, чтобы их растащить. Хоппер был просто счастлив, видеть их обоих в участке. Хорошенько прополоскал мозги и отпустил с богом.

Проблема была в том, что кто-то додумался позвонить отцу Билли, и Стив впервые увидел, как этот крутой парень меняется просто на глазах.

Тот не успел дойти до них, а Билли уже весь как-то сник, подобрался. И это могло означать только одно: отец Билли бьет его. Стиву очень хорошо было знакомо такое поведение. У него был приятель в школе, которому тоже доставалось от родителя. И ничем хорошим это не кончилось. Парень в результате сломался и вскрыл себе вены. На его похоронах отец говорил трогательные вещи, но Стив навсегда запомнил, к чему такое приводит.

Наверное, поэтому он и влез в их семейные разборки.

— Это я затеял драку, — его голос прозвучал достаточно громко, чтобы привлечь внимание обоих.

— Я говорю не с вами, молодой человек, а со своим сыном, — папаша Билли явно был отставным воякой. Проскальзывало в нем что-то такое.

— Да, я слышал, — кивнул Стив. — Так вот, отвечая на ваш вопрос: драку затеял я.

Билли вскинул голову и прожег его таким взглядом, что трактовать его по-другому не получилось бы: «Не лезь!»

И это было еще самое мягкое, что хотел сказать ему младший Харгроув.

Старший тоже не намеревался молчать, но появившийся на пороге участка Хоппер прервал их общение:

— Харрингтон, что тебе было непонятно в моих словах: «езжай домой»? — спросил он.

— Ничего.

— Тогда почему ты еще здесь? Хочешь в камеру?

Стив понимал, что это скорее пустая угроза, но решил не нагнетать и, сев за руль уехал. В зеркало заднего вида он видел, как Хоппер о чем-то говорит с Харгроувами, но талантом читать по губам он не обладал, поэтому тема разговора осталась для него тайной.

— Я тебя презираю, — сказал Билли в следующий раз, подтвердив свои слова тем, что приложил Стива спиной о стену в раздевалке, как раз между шкафчиками. — Какого черта ты лезешь не в свое дело, Король Стив?

Стив мог бы объяснить ему причины, но прекрасно понимал, что вряд ли Билли оценит его альтруизм.

— Захотелось мне!

— Ну, так вот, Король Стив, — Билли наклонился к его лицу, крепко сжимая ворот. — В следующий раз, когда тебе что-то захочется, засунь свое желание себе в задницу!  
В этот раз обошлось без драки и, высказав ему это, Харгроув удалился. Скорее всего, просто не захотел, чтобы у их разборки имелись свидетели.

Внутрь как раз кто-то входил.

— Я тебя хочу…

Они оба были на вечеринке, оба были пьяны, когда Билли произнес эту фразу.

До Стива даже не сразу дошел смысл сказанного, а когда дошел, они уже вовсю целовались, ввалившись в кабинку мужского туалета. Билли хлопнул дверью и, развернувшись, придавил к ней Стива. Того как-то разом накрыло: было слишком много всего: – прикосновений, жадных поцелуев, запаха билли, который забивал нос, собственного возбуждения.

Он не смог остановить Билли, когда тот полез к нему в штаны, только запрокинул голову и приложился затылком, когда сжали член и принялись грубо дрочить.  
Удовольствие накатывало рывками, он задыхался, не зная, куда деть руки и, в конце концов, обхватил Билли за шею, притягивая ближе к себе.  
Билли что-то выдохнул, а затем ухватил его за плечо, резко разворачивая.

— Ну что, Король Стив? — коснулся дыханием уха. — Хочешь, что бы я сделал это с тобой?

До этой минуты Стив, на самом деле, не задумывался, к чему все идет, но отрывисто кивнул, особенно, когда снова погладили по члену. Отказаться было выше его сил.  
Между ягодиц проехались влажные пальцы, заставив его вздрогнуть. Стив оглянулся, пытаясь поймать взгляд Билли, и тот прижался ближе, прихватил его губы.

— Расслабься, Король Стив. Все будет окей.

Стив начал сомневаться, что будет, когда первые прикосновения там принесли скорее дискомфорт, но деться из кабинки со спущенными штанами и возбужденному ему было просто некуда.

— Да он у тебя совсем поник, — Билли сжал его член, снова начав дрочить, и удивительно, в сочетании с толчками внутри, Стив ощутил все острее. Даже расставил ноги, прогибаясь в пояснице.

Это стало для Билли сигналом, и он жестко взял Стива за бедра и потянул на себя.

— Сейчас только резинку надену, — к анусу прижалась головка. — Давай только не зажимайся. Иначе нам обоим будет хуево.

Стив глотнул, но попытался сделать, как велели. Тем более, что возбуждение требовало выхода. Он прикусил костяшки пальцев, когда Билли начал вталкиваться. Потому что церемониться с ним не собирались.

Удивительно, но это не только не отрезвило его, но словно опьянило еще больше.

Потому что в какой-то момент Стив сам подался назад и хрипло застонал, ощутив накатившее удовольствие.

— Как я и думал, ты слаб на задницу, — голос Билли звучал хрипло. — Что ж, придется о ней позаботиться.

Он начал двигаться, резко, размашисто и Стиву пришлось заткнуть себя кулаком, иначе бы они точно переполошили весь клуб. Второй рукой он коснулся своего члена, попадая в чужой ритм.

Толчки становились все более быстрыми, и в какой-то момент Стив выплеснулся, чувствуя, как сжимаются мышцы вокруг члена Билли.

Тот хрипло выругался, дернувшись еще пару раз, и замер, уткнувшись лбом Стиву между лопатками.

— Ничего себе, — выдохнул Стив, едва совладав с заплетающимся языком.

— Я тоже так думаю, Король Стив, — его шлепнули по заду.

— Кажется, я тебя…

Его резко развернули, сжав пальцами губы, не дав договорить.

Судя по взгляду, Билли Харгроув не хотел слушать все то, что Стив Харрингтон мог сказать. А все, чего он хотел – чтобы Стив опустился на колени и открыл рот. И настойчиво намекал на это, ухватив его за волосы и потянув вниз.

И Стив не нашел причин ему отказать. Особенно после того, как Билли снял кондом и обтерся.

Они ведь оба были пьяны, а до утра еще далеко.


End file.
